


What A Lovely Way To Burn

by Operamatic



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamatic/pseuds/Operamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Tooth get hot and heavy</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Lovely Way To Burn

A lump sits tight and high in her throat.  It pulls at the space behind her eyelids, her frills made taut; it pulses in the heavy muscle of her tongue.  It seems too perfect to be coincidence that Jack chooses to kiss that spot, breathing open-mouthed along the underside of her chin where her feathers are at their smallest and most sensitive.

He rakes his teeth down that expanse, carefully though.  Just enough that she can feel the scrape of enamel parting through her feathers.  His hands are a strange sensation at her hips, chillingly cold where one would expect warmth.  She’s glad for small favors then, that she always seems to feel hot to the touch, wings always beating only a hair faster than her heart.

He runs his hands along her spine, fingers burrowing under her tail feathers, leaving them rustled and tipped with frost.  All the while he savages around her neck, nuzzling into the soft gold down there before he bites again, finding her collarbone and darting a tongue that burns like ice to fit snugly under her plumage.

She gasps, bringing her tiny hands up to his face, and pulls him back.  He’s sweating, eyes wide and sparkling.  He gives her a slow grin and a single green tuft flutters at the edge of his dry lips.  She plucks it away with a laugh, her other hand running up along his jaw, dipping with languid resistance into his mouth.

He lets his front teeth scrape along her nail, biting slightly at the first knuckle, the second, before tilting his head back to give her better purchase.  His breath comes out cool and her fingers ache with it, feathers bristling as she shivers.  Their eyes meet briefly, and he sucks at her knuckle, crooked between his lips.

She slips another finger in.

His eyes flutter closed and his tongue winds its way along the underside of her digits.  It pauses a moment to lap at the small stretch of skin between her middle and index finger, making her squeeze her knees together and whine.  She dives in, arching further into his mouth to graze her nails on the rough edges of his molars.

He makes a choking sound and she rips her hand away.  He rubs at his chin and chuckles, wiping away a small trail of spit with his thumb.

“S-sorry,” she whispers through her shivers, and blows on her frozen fingers to warm them, “I g-got carried away again-”

“You’re fine, Tooth,” he pulls her close, falling back so she’s resting atop him.  Her wings fold down and lay across his arm.  He can feel the hum of her heartbeat where their stomachs touch.  “Really, you’re  _more_  than fine…”

She nips at his bottom lip, enjoying the sharp click their teeth make when they connect.  He lets a hand fall to clutch the wide curve of her thigh while she clamors up to run her fingers across his scalp.  It stings them both, but it’s a pleasant pain.

He lifts his head while she dips hers down, enjoying the way her knee digs slightly into the bone of his hip, and they kiss again, and again.  He licks the roof of her mouth while her own tongue lingers at the tip of his incisor; their lips glance and stroke and crash together with every moan; and each time they manage to pull apart and breathe, a plume of steam rises away from where their mouths had been.


End file.
